Alleyne Guide
Alleyne: The Fighting Master *BP : 12 *Height: 4 *Attacks: 1 Alleyne's title is no joke. With her Quarterstaff you would swear hits every single possible location at once, and her aptly named 'Killing Techniques', Alleyne is a highly aggressive fighter who uses her heavy pressure to overpower her foe's options and then close the book on them, literally. Strategy Alleyne is overwhelmingly good. She comes with all of the in's and out's one would expect by now. The assortment of Swings, Thrust and Fakes, with her Quarterstaff able to break shields and other weapons to boot. She even get's Guarding attacks akin towards using a shield, and thanks towards her Bolas, even gives her a range option to trip up her foe and force them to jump around. This leads into Alleyne's main, and overpowering gimmick: Her 'Killing Techniques'. In place of everyone else "Safe, but 'weak' attacks", she has her STRONGEST attacks set at ( +3 and +4 MOD's galore! ), more less due to the nature of them, allows her to keep using them! ( Tornado Strike only limits Green and Yellow with +2 MOD, Hurricane Fury is even better, with NO limits and +2 MOD, and Eagle Talon is her 'end', only allowing Green and yellow, but forces a Knocked Down status ) I can NOT stress this enough on just how good these three, and three attacks are. It's to a point that due to how the matrix 'accounts' for these attacks, that countering them is ( almost ) not even an OPTION! Adding onto this that 2 of them let you keep using them back to back without any limit, keeping up a massive +2 MOD bonus on top of the already strong base MOD's they have, and you start to feel the overwhelming pressure she brings towards the table once she starts up her dreaded Killing Techniques. To add insult, she's even got the 'basic' extended range dodge and heal option just in case you DO poke her once or twice from that madness! This isn't even accounting her other options, that are all solid and strong, giving her tools for anything that doesn't fall prey towards her gimmick! Vs. Alleyne ...Hahaha...This, this is a cute joke. In earnest? You really only have a few tiny options at your disposal. If Alleyne starts to flail about with her Killing Techniques, all you can do is evade them and hope in doing such you can get a Turn Around/Behind You case, otherwise pray you are using someone with a shield and only use your own 'safe/shield attacks' vs her. Beyond that, you are hoping if you can EVER land a Knock Down or Arm Wound, to deal enough for the 'CRITICAL' to disable her. Shutting down her Killing Techniques is pretty much the only way you will get past her near 'faultless defense', otherwise you're playing a game with her setting the lead, and you're on the defensive nearly 24/7. You can also go for a weapon disarm, but this in and of itself is tricky... Overall Judgement Alleyne is annoyingly good. Her gimmick leaves her open to do whatever she wants, or needs to do, giving her the advantage for abusing it, more less due towards the nature of those attacks, she's pretty safe just 'doing them' without much room to punish her as a result! It's almost brain dead easy to use her and win 'just because'. The worse part is what 'flaws' she would have are mitigated by all of her options, and the insane strength of her Killing Techniques. Even if you try to tank her, she can break your shield, if you try to evade her, she's got all of her options open still to respond with no loss in function. Even if you try to pull the fight into Extended Range, you're just allowing her to heal, abusing her far range Tornado Strike, and her Bolas! If there is one book in Queen's Blade that screams 'overpowered', Alleyne is that book. *'Skill Level: Beginner' ( and even lower still ) *'Rank: S' (+++++++++++++) Category:Book Guide